Resident Evil 3: Nemesis
After surviving the "Mansion Incident" on July 25, 1998, surviving S.T.A.R.S. members Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton and Rebecca Chambers attempted to expose the illegal activities conducted by the Umbrella Corporation at the Spencer Mansion. Their reports and warnings were ignored, as Chief of Police, Brian Irons refused to acknowledge their findings and nobody in the police department believed them. Frustrated, Chris continued his investigation into Umbrella and soon discovered the existence of the "G-Virus", reporting it to his colleagues.' '''Chris and Barry decide to leave for Europe to investigate' Umbrella Headquarters, while Jill decides to' remain behind and investigate the secret underground Umbrella laboratory beneath the city. At Umbrella, ''William Birkin ''had gained power and influence as the scientist responsible for creating and successfully mass producing the Hunter and Tyrant B.O.W.s. With his success, the power of the American branch gradually increased, forcing the European branch to have to bend to its will. Furthermore, Dr. Birkin's announcement regarding his next evolution in '''B.O.W. research called the "Creation of G-Creatures" enabled the Chicago branch to assume what essentially amounted to dictatorial control over the corporation. Alarmed, the European laboratories joined forces and created a variety of successful enhancements to existing B.O.W.s and used the "Nemesis Project" to enhance the mass produced Tyrant (T-103 Type). The result of this experiment was the Nemesis-T Type, all in an attempt to restrain the growing influence of the American branch. Disturbed by the European "threat" the Chicago branch placed enormous pressure on Dr. Birkin into completing the G-Virus, but this only resulted in increasing his displeasure with the corporation and he began to disagree with executives. As a result, the France branch ordered the "G-Virus Seizure Operation" to seize the G-Virus. Dr. Birkin, who had already become distrustful of the corporation, figured that he would eventually be held responsible for the Mansion Incident that resulted in the leaking of sensitive research data. He expected that an elite team of agents would be sent into Raccoon City under the guise of hunting down S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics and Rescue Service), with their real motive being to kill him and steal the G-Virus samples. Preempting this assault, Dr. Birkin increased the amount of toxic waste generated by his laboratory to such levels where it overwhelmed the waste treatment plant creating a state of biohazard. The biohazard conditions ended up unleashing the t-Virus, zombifing the employees and researchers working within. The damage didn't stop there and the infection quickly began to spread throughout the city. Successfully holed up within this biohazard zone, Dr. Birkin negotiated with ranking officials within the United States government, requesting protection in exchange for providing the G-Virus and its research data. As a result of the biohazard, many cases of bizarre murders and monsters appearing in the city began to emerge and a "flesh-eating disease" began to spread among the citizens. The U.S. government, keen in acquiring Umbrella's top scientist along with the G-Virus and its research data, quickly agreed to send in a team of U.S. Army Special Forces to extradite Dr. Birkin and take him into custody. There are Umbrella personnel within the U.S. government. However, among these type of people there are double agents on both sides and intelligence on the Umbrella side was leaked to the U.S. government. In mid-September, the G-Virus was completed. On September 23, the Special Forces invaded via the underground freight train route, but went up the lift to the incineration disposal plant far from the underground laboratory because there was no intelligence of the actual facility. As a result, Dr. Birkin was fatally wounded and the G-Virus was recovered by the U.S.S (Umbrella Security Service) who gained total control of the laboratory in the meantime. Dr. Birkin injected himself with the G-Virus and became the first "G", killing the U.S.S. teams and causing a large-scale leak of the T-Virus in the sewer. The virus spread throughout the city, causing a biohazard outbreak in addition to the previous biohazard caused by Dr. Birkin. A massive influx of ''Zombies 'was caused as a result of a football match being held at the city stadium on September 24. At the executive order of the U.S. President, marshal law was declared and a blockade was erected around the city by the U.S. Army and National Guard, but there was a considerable number of civilians who escaped beforehand. Many were caught in the security network of the Army and National Guard and those detained for examination received quarantine treatment depending on the level. One of the fleeing citizens was Mayor Michael Warren, who left his daughter behind and escaped into the custody of the U.S. forces. On September 26, Umbrella deployed its entire 120-man ''U.B.C.S. (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service) into Raccoon City under the pretense of rescuing civilians, along with several Monitors, members of an internal espionage organization of Umbrella who were tasked with observing the U.B.C.S. in combat with the creatures in the city and recording combat data, and carrying out classified objectives such as the retrieval or destruction of evidence and assassination. In the event where the G-Virus Seizure Operation failed, the U.S. military had plans in place to destroy the entirety of Raccoon City, but in an attempt to buy time Umbrella leaked video feeds of the U.B.C.S. operating within the city, promoting a "humane rescue mission" to the public. This tactic succeeded and enough valuable time was bought to allow Umbrella agents to successfully recover samples of the G-Virus before the city was destroyed. By September 28, the entire city was overwhelmed by Zombie creatures and other irregular mutants infected with the T-Virus. Jill commits herself to making her last escape from the city. Caught in the chaos, Jill narrowly escapes a group of Zombies and finds herself in a warehouse with a civilian named Dario Rosso, who ignores her pleas to escape and seals himself inside a container. Forced to leave him, Jill makes her way through the streets and alleys of the city. She finds S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team pilot Brad Vickers being attacked, and upon saving him, she asks about what the police are doing and is told that they were no match for the creatures. He warns her of something that will kill both of them before regretting joining S.T.A.R.S., and leaves. Jill makes her way to the R.P.D. (Raccoon Police Department) and is followed by a wounded Brad. Before they can enter, a large black-clad humanoid creature drops from above and grabs Brad, killing him. The creature is "Nemesis-T Type", a prototype B.O.W. deployed to the city by the European branch of Umbrella for combat performance analysis, with the sole objective of eliminating the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members. It turns its attention to Jill, who flees into the R.P.D. She makes her way to the S.T.A.R.S. office and retrieves her lockpick, and happens to intercept a garbled radio transmission. She eventually meets Carlos Oliveira, and the two are attacked by the Nemesis-T again. After escaping, Carlos reveals that he is a member of the U.B.C.S., which angers Jill. Carlos explains that they are just mercenaries and have no loyalty to the company, and believe they are just there to rescue civilians. He offers Jill to join them before departing. After going through Raccoon City Hall and finding a cable car where three surviving U.B.C.S. members have taken refuge, Jill decides to work together with them. Hesitant after learning that Jill is a member of S.T.A.R.S., Sergeant Nicholai Zinoviev eventually gives in and states that their current objective is to reach the St. Michael's Clock Tower in order to signal a rescue helicopter waiting in the outskirts. Nicholai is a Monitor who is aware of the Nemesis-T's objective and does not want to interfere with it. As a result, he fakes his death and disappears to continue his objectives. In the process, he begins to kill all other Monitors in order to receive a larger payment from Umbrella. Jill and Carlos activate the cable car and make their way to the clock tower, however, the Nemesis-T bursts into the cable car and begins to attack them. Jill is forced into the other compartment while Mikhail Victor battles with the Nemesis-T. After running out of ammunition, Mikhail commits suicide and uses a grenade to blow up the compartment, knocking the Nemesis-T onto the streets. As the cable car approaches the clock tower, the brake system fails to work and it goes out of control before crashing into the clock tower. Jill and Carlos reunite inside the clock tower and ring the bell, signalling the helicopter. However, the helicopter is shot down by a rocket launched by the Nemesis-T, and it infects Jill with the T-Virus. In the ensuing fight, the Nemesis-T suffers substantial damage and collapsesin a fire. Jill falls unconcious. On September 29, the events of Resident Evil 2 take place. The military forces quarantining Raccoon City retreated after facing an attack from the zombies. Since the majority of the citizens had been confirmed dead, the military decided to quickly back off to prevent any unnecessary casualties. Umbrella orders for five Tyrants to be dropped at the incineration disposal plant after one T-body was dropped on the police station to recover the G-Virus from the pendant of Sherry Birkin. The Special Forces and Tyrants were killed in the battle. On the night of October 1, Jill wakes up. Carlos sets off to the Raccoon General Hospital in order to find some way to stop her infection. He learns of Nicholai's true intentions and synthesizes a vaccine against the virus, and narrowly escapes the destruction of the hospital due to bombs planted by Nicholai. Carlos encounters the Nemesis-T, now mutated, and manages to administer the vaccine to Jill. He splits up with her again, learning from another Monitor that the city will be destroyed at dawn by a missile. Jill makes her way through Raccoon Park and encounters Nicholai, who explains his objective of collecting combat data, but flees after the appearance of the "Grave Digger". Jill manages to kill the creature and makes her way to a seemingly abandoned factory: the Umbrella Incineration Disposal Plant the virus leaked from several months ago. In the plant, she learns of the city's impending destruction from Carlos and encounters the Nemesis-T again, defeating it with the use of acid and causing the loss of much of its body. The creature is dropped into the dissolving pool. Jill makes her way through the plant and is confronted by Nicholai in a helicopter, who proclaims that Jill has a bounty on her head he wishes to collect and begins shooting. After avoiding being killed, she and Carlos lament the loss of the only helicopter that could allow them to escape. The plant enters Emergency Level D and Carlos picks up a radio call from Barry Burton, who took a helicopter and slipped into Raccoon City airspace in order to rescue Jill. Reaching the hangar at the back of the plant, Jill finds the corpses of the U.S. Army Special Forces and the Tyrants. At that moment, the remains of the Nemesis-T burst through the roof and begin to feed on a Tyrant, allowing it to regenerate. It turns into a large, indescribable creature and pursues Jill, who activates the rail gun and manages to obliterate it. She reunites with Carlos and they are rescued by Barry. The city is completely wiped from the map, and news of the destruction is broadcast by the mass media. After the incident, Jill finds an empty hideout belonging to Chris Redfield, and swears that she will reunite with him as they swore on an alliance together against Umbrella. Meanwhile, Chris has left to rescue his sister Claire Redfield ''from ''Rockfort Island, and Umbrella has blamed the incident in Raccoon City on Dr. Birkin. Characters Brad v.png|Brad Vickers|link=Brad Vickers carl.png|Carlos Oliveira|link=Carlos Oliveira RE3 Dario Russo SIG.jpg|Dario Rossi|link=Dario Rossi jill-doublegun.jpg|Jill Valentine|link=Jill Valentine miha_bustup2.jpg|Mikhail Victor|link=Mikhail Victor Murphy.png|Murphy Seeker|link=Murphy Seeker nick.png|Nicholai Ginovaef|link=Nicholai Ginovaef Tyrell.png|Tyrell Patrick|link=Tyrell Patrick